White Destiny
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Riku figured he could use Roxas to make Roxas’s younger brother, Sora, jealous. It was the perfect plan until Sora used Roxas’s crush to fight back. AkuSor and Rokiku eventual Soiku and AkuRoku.
1. The Course Is Shown

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: White Destiny

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: AkuSor and Rokiku but eventual Soiku and AkuRoku

**Warnings**: Cussing, pranks, maybe a bit of violence and blood, but that's it, and YAOI!!

**Dedication**: To Kiraracutie, for always listening to my ideas and couplings (even if she disagrees with them) and for buying me Sora's necklace when I kept telling her not to.

Damn you bitch.

But you're my favorite bitch. :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney, or anything. The only thing I own is the KH video games, the plot line, both of Sora's necklaces, soon to be all three, soon to have Sora's crown chain, and both soundtracks.

**Summary**: Riku figured he could use Roxas to make Roxas's younger brother, Sora, jealous. It was the perfect plan until Sora used Roxas's crush to fight back. AkuSor and Rokiku eventual Soiku and AkuRoku.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Aqua eyes searched over the body across the room, the eyes wandered like he was slowly undressing the boy with his mind.

From that soft, gel-less spiked chocolate hair, to those gorgeous eyes that even the sky paled against, those perfect cheekbones that held soft light red lips. That slim neck, soft shoulders, feminine waist…

"UMINO!!"

Riku yelped, falling out of his chair as Valentine-sensei's ruler hit his desk.

The man glared from beneath his black hair, he looked like hell himself.

"Kindly stop undressing people with your eyes and pay attention."

The brunette just gave an offered smile, as if pitying his best friend, unknowing the boy had actually been undressing _him_ with his eyes.

Riku grumbled, getting up to the board when Valentine-sensei told him to do the four last problems on the board.

"_Write each function in vertex form. Sketch the parabola and label its vertex_."

Greattttttttttt.

Riku HATED math.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he could see the brunette smile and pay attention to him.

It took getting in trouble to get Sora's attention during class?

"Sir, this problem reminds me of my mom, it's too complicated."

The class broke into laughter, Sora laughing the hardest for growing up with Riku's mom as his second mom.

Valentine-sensei glared, "Umino, detention." He smacked Riku on the top of the head with the ruler and ordered him to sit back down.

Just as Riku sat into his perfectly uncomfortable chair, a small note flew onto his desk.

He looked over, seeing Sora give a smile and wave.

Riku flushed, looking down at the note.

"_Nice try Riku but I don't the teacher was amused as much as the class. But I thought it was funny, so your best friend is on your side! Besides, my bro, Roxy, is gonna be with you in detention. He got caught running up a tree from a snake Axel showed him, it was a garden snake_."

A second note shot from behind him, it was a light red, Axel's obvious sign.

"_Hahahaha! LOSER!!_"

Oh yeah, Riku snorted, that was SO Axel.

Oh well, he had Roxas with him in detention, that would be helpful, right?

Oh how he was SO wrong.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Detention was to say, boring as hell for Riku.

Kairi, Olette, Selphie, and Hayner had been chatting in the back, talking about the latest who knows what topic.

Demyx was making little balls of paper and flicking them off his desk to attempt to make it into the trashcan.

Of the eighty-eight paper balls he made, none made it even a foot near the trashcan.

Riku looked over at Roxas, the blond had been reading a book entitled 'How to Kill People'.

That blond was still as emo as ever.

"Yellow Rox-_as_!"

The blond looked up from his book as Riku had taken the seat in front of him, the silver-haired teen fully facing him.

"What?" Roxas hissed.

Although Riku may have been best friends with Roxas's twin (younger by a minute) brother, Sora, Roxas made it painfully clear he _loathed_ Riku.

Last time Sora had to stop Roxas after Roxas pulled a big rock out of nowhere and attempted to smash Riku's head in with it.

Riku just gave a smile, Roxas just glared harder.

"Jeez, just go back to your book."

And Roxas did, pleasantly, I might add.

"So if I asked you some yes or no questions while you were reading, you would just say things and not know what I'm saying, right?"

Roxas blinked, looking up, "what?"

"I didn't say anything." Riku tried to look innocent.

Roxas snorted, flipping the page of his book before continuing to read.

"Sooooooooo… you're Sora's TWIN, right?"

Three seconds later Roxas was still reading but muttered a quick 'yeah'.

"You two look EXACTLY alike?"

The blond read a quote "True."

"Is Sora gay?"

"Maybe."

Riku grinned, "Are you?"

Roxas flipped the page of his book, "Sure."

Riku smirked, "Do you have a crush on Axel?"

Roxas started to read the second paragraph, "Ok."

"Does Sora like someone?"

Roxas read a sentence, "Uh huh."

Three seconds later Riku decided to speak again, "You're not even listening to me, are you?"

"Sure."

Riku bit his lip before coming up with an idea, "So if I were to randomly ask you to be my fake boyfriend so that I could get your younger twin jealous, you'd agree to?"

"I guess." Roxas muttered, flipping yet another page.

"Alrighty then." Riku smiled standing up as the teacher told them to go. He tapped softly on the desk as to draw Roxas's attention, "See you later then, BOYFRIEND."

The ones behind them stopped moving, listening.

Demyx frowned, packing up his stuff and running out the door. He REALLY needed to get to Sora's house!

Roxas, who had begun to put his book away, froze. His eyes were wide, "WHAT?!?!?!?"

Walking on the way home, Riku nursed three bumps on his head, a black eye, and a bruised cheek.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"H-he WHAT?!"

Demyx nodded, "They were whispering and randomly Riku pulled away calling Roxas his boyfriend."

Sora was nearly in tears, "B-but Roxas so deadest on dating AXEL!!"

Demyx nodded, "Yeah, sorry man."

Suddenly the door closed with a slam.

"I'M HOME!"

Oh shit…

Demyx began to squeeze Sora's shoulder in comfort.

Roxas paused by his twin's bedroom, "Oh, Demyx, I didn't know you where here. If you told me, I would've walked with you from detention." The blond turned to Sora, "Hey, what'd you want to do for dinner tonight? Mom said she—."

Sora slammed his door in Roxas's face, "I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU! I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOU!! I DON'T WANNA SMELL YOU!!! STAY AWAY!!"

And left one Roxas on the other side, wondering what he'd done wrong to tick his twin off.

The blond slowly walked away, trying to figure out what the hell happened to him today.

"So what about tomorrow?" Demyx asked, "About school, I mean."

Sora's bangs were covering his eyes before they moved up where his eyes were narrowed, almost glowing, "Tomorrow I'm finding Axel."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It'd been a boring trek to school for Axel he didn't live near anyone so he simply listened to his ipod on his mile-trek to school.

So to say it was a shock when his crush's younger brother was there, was an understatement.

"Sora?"

The brunette turned, gave a small smile, then dropped it.

Axel knew Sora was _full_ of _smiles_, especially towards him.

"What's wrong?"

"Roxas."

Axel blinked, "What about him?"

"… He's dating Riku."

That's' where Axel dropped his stuff, ipod earplugs falling out of his ears.

"WHAT?!"

Sora sighed, "My brother went to detention, and somehow hooked up with him there."

Axel was gapping, "But Roxas _hates_ Riku, _loathes_ him, will _kill_ him!!"

Sora shrugged, "Just figured I'd let you know. In case something happened."

The brunette had turned to go, but Axel quickly grabbed his wrist, turning him around, "What do we say you get back at this little best friend of yours and your evil twin."

"Already started to get back at my twin." Sora smirked.

Axel knew Roxas was doomed.

Until Roxas fought back.

Roxas and Sora were always like that.

Because they were twins, they just knew how to annoy each other without trying.

X.X.X.X.X

Sora had been right.

He DID get Roxas back.

The blond had arrived, five hours late, skin fire engine red.

When the teacher asked what happened, because he couldn't really gain sunburn that bright in just a few hours. At first Roxas was reluctant, but the teacher forced it out of him.

Roxas replied his twin put a bucket of dead fish over his door so he opened it and got dead fish all over them.

Everyone winced, but burst into laughter.

Roxas sat down at his desk next to Axel, before glancing at his redhead best friend and greeting him.

Axel ignored him and turned back towards the teacher, noting Roxas's confused face.

No one would know…

No one would know Sora got those dead fish from Axel.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"You are SO dead!"

"Wahhhhhhh!!! It wasn't my fault!!"

"YES IT WAS!!!!"

"Dammit Roxas, I didn't—crap!!"

Uh huh, it wasn't really good to have Roxas hate you with his life.

And have desks in hand.

Riku learned this the hard way.

"I'm going to KILL you!" Roxas scream even louder, pulling Riku up by his collar before tossing the silver-haired teen into the wall.

Riku's back landed against the wall, he slid down it.

Roxas pointed at him, "You come within five feet of me and I will not hesitate to kill you."

With that the blond walked out.

Riku began to rub his head where he landed on the floor.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: yay! Done!

Sora: T.T this is war.

Tke: yeah, it is.

Sora: AXEL!! READY THE SECRET WEAPON!! 

Axel: got it!!

Tke: NOT YET!! WAIT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!!

Sora: B-BUT I WANNA DO IT NOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!

Tke: NO!!

Axel: let's wait Sor-Sor give them time to react.

Sora: hn.

Tke: people get plushies of Roxas reading that book he read in detention.


	2. The Ball Drops

Tke: sorry about the wait for the update, I'm checking over what I'm going to do exactly with each story, and when I say each, I mean all 44. XD

Riku: so she'll be updating as she checks over her plot lines

Tke: yes, so I have to work, but since I'm taking Art History, Design, and Japanese at college, I'll be kinda busy, so gomen nasai!!

Riku: have fun reading; Tke doesn't own a thing but the story line!!

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 1:**

**The Ball Drops**

X.X.X.X.X.X

_THWACK!!!_

Roxas nearly jumped as a tray was slammed down in front of him.

Nearly, _anyways_…

He glanced up from his book to meet his brother's crystal blue eyes, "What's eating you?"

"Nothing." Sora replied in a sweet, dark voice. He'd sat and merely began to play with his food. Roxas's eyebrow rose, Sora wasn't eating, something was completely up.

Roxas paused, resting his chin on one hand, "Nothing? _Right_." He watched Sora open up the bottle of soda on the tray and take a sip, "Then why are you acting like a girl on her period?"

Sora frowned, "I don't find that funny."

Roxas shrugged, stealing Sora's drink and drowning some himself, "So what is it?"

Sora stole his drink back, closing it and placing it on the table, "Aren't twins telepathic?"

Roxas blinked, confused, "Some are."

"Then read my mind." Sora answered, annoyed, staring harshly into Roxas's eyes.

Roxas rolled his eyes, shutting his book, "For god sakes Sora, I'm your brother, your twin, not a goddamn mind reader."

Sora smirked, "At least you admitted it."

Roxas sighed; Sora was obviously evading the question.

"I'm fine!!" Sora sighed from the look Roxas had given him, "I'm just thinking."

"You didn't get detention again, did you? Mom said the next time—."

"No, I didn't."

"Hey Sor?"

They looked up to see Axel standing there. The redhead gave a grin, pointing with his thumb behind him, "I figured I'd meet you here instead of the other place."

Sora merely slid his lunch towards Roxas, "Here, not that hungry anyways." He grabbed his stuff and grabbed Axel's wrist before dragging the older boy off, "See ya in Chem Rox!"

Roxas twitched, "Sora, not hungry? Something's really up…"

"So where we going?" Axel asked as they stepped out of the cafeteria.

"Anywhere, I'm hungry, I've missed fucking breakfast." Sora growled, looking up at Axel, "You owe me lunch."

"Why'd you miss breakfast, you usually just take it and eat it on the go with Roxas." Axel looked rather confused, he knew the twin's schedule better then they did at times.

"Because as payment for the last prank Roxas hid my backpack until the last second."

Axel chuckled, looking at the half-dead boy, if Sora didn't eat, all hell would be loose, "And where was it?"

"In his room." Sora pouted, stretching, "Let's go before anyone sees us."

"Now, dear Sora, why would I want to act like I'm kidnapping you?" Axel went fake dramatic.

Sora just smirked, arms folded, "It's because I'm related to Roxas and you're so in love with him you're holding me for ransom."

Axel snorted, "How 'bout I just kidnap him instead?" They'd reached outside of the school and were now headed towards the parking lot to get to Axel's car.

"Well… normally that would work." Sora responded innocently, jumping into Axel's convertible and relaxing in the leather seat, "But Roxas hates those types of guys."

Axel laughed, "And he's going to like his brother's kidnapper so much more?"

"Hey, ya gotta admit, it does seem pretty thrilling."

Axel's head fell back as he let out a rich laugh, Sora had to remind himself that Axel was going to Roxas, and he himself wanted Riku, only Riku.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Hey."

Roxas twitched.

"Rox!"

He was completely ignoring Naminé poking him with her pencil.

Naminé stopped poking and began to sketch again, "Where's your brother, he's supposed to be my model!"

"Sora dragged Axel off somewhere." Roxas answered, looking over at her, "Don't know when they'll be back."

Naminé just smiled, "So is it true you're going out with Riku?"

Roxas froze, he glared at her, "That's just a rumor Demyx started!!"

"How did it start?" She asked, grinning.

"Riku and I were talking about Sora in detention and Demyx overheard!"

She clicked her tongue, smiling and nudging him, "Oh that's right, you like redheads with green eyes, cocky attitudes, smirks, and perverted minds."

Roxas blushed, looking outside through the window, "Shut up."

"Though if my _twin_ brother was disappearing with my crush, I'd get kind of curious myself."

Roxas glared at her, "You really want an early death, don't you?"

Naminé just grinned, smacking her picture down, a picture of Sora and Axel where Axel had one arm around Sora's waist and hugged the boy close, before she squealed a "Yes!" and sped towards the door.

In an instant Roxas crumpled the picture, chucked it at her, and watched it fly with a glare.

Naminé closed the door just in time to miss it, however it opened a second later when Kairi, Naminé's twin sister, came in.

Roxas watched in horror as she opened it, squealed, and shouted from across the room.

"Roxas! I didn't know Sora and Axel were going out!!"

Everyone turned to stare at him.

Roxas sank further in his seat.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"… There's a bunch of girls by my locker."

Sora looked passed Axel's shoulder to the other's locker. They had been at Sora's locker, to put the brunette's books away, then they noticed Axel's locker, halfway down the hall, being swarmed.

"So there is." Sora answered, blinking.

"Sora!!"

The group spotted them and ran over, squealing and giggling and cooing.

"Are you and Axel going out!?"

There was a silence, Sora blinking in surprise while Axel blinked and slowly his lips slid into a grin.

"Yes, yes we are." Axel stated, "I didn't think it would be obvious."

Oh boy was it ever obvious when Axel's hand slid into the right back pocket of Sora's jeans and the redhead squeezed, causing the brunette to issue out a small squeak of surprise.

The girls shrieked out in squeals of happiness.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I blame this on you." Roxas muttered grumpily, ever since the whole school had found out about Axel and Sora's 'relationship', he wasn't exactly in the best of moods. Who could be when their twin brother was dating their crush? (A/N: Now he knows how Sora feels VV;)

"I didn't mean anything by it." Sora sweatdropped, waving bye to the millionth girl that squealed she loved him and Axel as a couple. "Axel's rather open, isn't he?"

"Obviously." Roxas hissed, hands in pockets.

"Don't be so down." Sora grinned, "You've always got Riku to cheer you up, ne?"

"It's just a goddamn rumor that's all Demyx's fault!!" Roxas cried out, he'd pretty much avoided the silver haired teen and Sora was apparently so busy with Axel he didn't even see the older boy. "I don't even know how Demyx got the idea."

"No idea." Sora waved it off, "You should ask him."

"Besides, I HATE Riku!" Roxas threw his arms up, "I'd rather DIE than date your best friend!" He folded his arms, "Riku's your best friend, not mine, I don't hang out with him."

"Then why you dating him?" Sora asked sweetly.

Roxas began to pinch his brother's cheeks to the point in which it hurt, "What was that?"

"Nothing…" Sora said innocently, leaning back, "Though Riku is supposed to be coming over today to help me with algebra…"

Roxas sighed, "Then I'll stay out of your guy's hair." He turned up the street, "I'm gonna go bug Axel for Chem."

Sora waved his brother off until Roxas disappeared, he took out his phone and dialed Axel's number, "He's heading your way."

There was silence on the other line until some mumbled words rang out.

Sora's eyes rolled, "How should I know? He's your crush, you explain him to me!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I'm home!"

Sora and Riku, who'd been sitting in the living room and watching TV, looked up to see Roxas fuming. They'd finished their math homework, thinking Roxas was gonna come in ranting about it and asking for their papers, but apparently they were wrong.

They easily watched him walk passed and head towards the stairs.

Sora pouted, "Roxas? Don't you want dinner? It's in the micro—"

"Not hungry!!" Roxas's door slammed shut.

Riku blinked, looking at his best friend, "What's wrong with him?"

Sora shrugged, "He just got home, how should I know?" He watched Riku pick up his stuff to leave and said goodbye as the silver haired teen left. That's when he marched up the stairs and opened Roxas's door before walking in, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Roxas muttered, not seeing Sora jump as he slammed his books down on his desk.

"Well you seem pretty grouchy for 'nothing'."

"Did I ask your opinion?"

Sora pouted, one hand on his hip, the other on the door's doorknob, "Well god dammit Roxas, I'm you brother, you should know I give you my opinion wether you want it or not."

"Remind me I have to get the stuff set up for Zexion tomorrow." Roxas answered, completely ignoring Sora's words.

Sora huffed, realizing he wouldn't get anything out of his brother. "Dinner's in the microwave, I made pasta since mom is out of town still and dad is working late." He was answered with silence so he merely shrugged and closed Roxas's door to go downstairs and clean up.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"I'm afraid to know what you did to Roxas."

Axel just sweatdropped, he watched Sora turn from his car's window to look at him in confusion. "We're supposed to be on a date and you're talking about your brother?"

Sora deadpanned, this 'date' was only going to show that unlike Riku and Roxas, they could actually go out and have fun together. "Well what'd you expect?"

"True." Axel answered, "I answered like I did to all those girls, that I've had a crush on you for… how many years did I say…?"

"Three." Sora muttered.

"Yeah, three, and that's when he left."

Sora sighed, shaking his head, Roxas was getting angry over just _hearing_ it?

"So where did you want to eat?"

"Anywhere's fine with me."

Axel shrugged, swerving slightly and putting his left blinker on.

"Weren't you supposed to be going with Riku to that thing for school?"

Sora sighed, "Yeah, setting up the equipment for that carnival for tomorrow."

"What time do you have to be there?"

"Some time around 3."

Axel grinned, "I know what we can do then!!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sora sweatdropped, "So not what I had in mind…"

Axel merely grinned, shrugging as his eyes twinkled, "Come on Sora, admit it, your DDR addiction will get the best of you."

Sora rolled his eyes, "It did, until Roxas beat me."

"Wasn't it Riku?"

"Ha, yeah right." Sora waved Axel's answer off, "Riku hates this game."

Axel's lips slid into a smirk, "That's why you challenge him to it when you're betting, and because of his pride Riku won't turn the challenge down."

Sora just gave a cheerful smile, "Exactly."

"Well then, winning says I get to play the next prank on Riku and Roxas."

Sora's eyes lit up with a hidden meaning, "You're on."

X.X.X.X.X.X

"What the hell…?"

Sora just gave a lazy grin, "It's my trophy from Axel to prove I won!!"

Riku sweatdropped, watching Sora set down the Sora-sized polar bear. "Why the fuck is it so big?"

"Because Axel likes to go out in a blaze of glory." Sora smirked.

"So what have you two been doing today?"

"We had a date, naturally, but he and I made a challenge and I couldn't back down."

Riku's eyes darkened at the word 'date', but he didn't say anything about that, "Blaze of glory… oh god…"

"Speaking of which." Sora slapped his best friend on the back, "When you and Roxas going on your date?"

Riku sighed, "Oh god, that's still going around?" Hey, he _liked_ living, thank you. Living allowed him to spend time with Sora and vision-strip the younger boy.

Sora grinned, "You having the hots for my baby brother? Oh yeah, it's SO going around still."

"Forget it, I nearly broke a hip when Roxas threw me across the classroom."

Sora blinked, then smirked, "He didn't break your hip? I can't believe he failed!!"

Riku glared, "Some best friend you turn out to be."

Sora smiled, "I try."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Roxas threw him across the room."

Axel paused, snorted, and bust out laughing, "Did he break any of Riku's bones?"

Sora shook his head, "Riku says almost a hip bone, but that was after Roxas threw the desk at him."

And Axel burst into laughter again, ignoring the teacher's looks at being the loudest group.

They were sitting in third period, the only class they had together, alone, and were working on a project of Shakespeare.

The teacher guessed Axel thought the dead dude was pretty funny. Sure everyone was talking, but Axel's laughter couldn't be outdone.

"So… looks like they're not going on a date any time soon." Axel grinned.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Well not unless Riku wants an early death."

"Hey, he's asked for that a million times!"

"… True."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"You know…"

Riku looked up from his book towards his best friend.

"…People are starting to doubt your guy's relationship."

Riku's eyes narrowed, meeting Sora's smirking eyes. "How about you just drop it?"

Sora grinned, "I can't do that!" He then poked Riku in the head, "I've got RikuRoxas coupling fans bugging me every hour asking me when you guys are going on your next date."

"We're not going out!" Riku's glare was darker.

"Students, you have five minutes to finish up your art project! Then you and your partner will present!" The teacher's voice was barely hearable through the class.

"You're denying fangirls?" Sora sighed, "You shouldn't do that, you'd get killed!"

Riku sweatdropped, looking at his friend with a look of utter annoyance on his face, "Killed, that's so not funny."

"It's true." Sora defended, "Well not killed, you'd go insane!" Riku's face was disbelieving, "How do you think Demyx now dreams of purple bunnies and rainbows and is dating Zexion?"

Riku's face was blank, "… Okay, I admit them."

Sora grinned, "See? I knew it!"

"Right." Riku muttered, closing his book, the label of _English High School Grade 11 text_ in golden letters across the dark blue background. He thought it was pretty stupid they had to create a picture using any materials they wanted, just to show one of their favorite poems in their English books.

"You know, Roxas has been acting odd lately…" Sora answered, looking towards Riku, "If he talks to you, please, just listen… okay?"

Riku nodded, hiding his smirk.

He knew exactly what was wrong with the blond.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Here's the deal Roxas."

The blond raised an eyebrow; surprised the silver haired teen was calling him out like this.

"Axel and Sora, they're dating, but I just have this gut feeling about those dates."

Roxas shrugged, turning to make his was out the door, "What's this got to do with me?"

"You love Axel, don't you?"

Roxas froze; he slowly turned, looking Riku dead in the eye. "How'd you…?"

"It was so obvious, I feel the same way about your brother."

Roxas's eyes flashed, "I knew it."

Riku seemed unfazed, "Listen to my proposition." And when the blond paused and nodded, Riku continued, "Maybe, if we do date…" He swallowed at the murderous gaze Roxas gave him, "'Fake date', then maybe, just maybe, we can get them jealous and try and split them up."

Roxas's lips pursed, knowing Sora did somewhat have a few feelings towards Riku, even if the brunette was dating another.

The blond's arm shot out, hand welcoming Riku's, "I'm amazed you've thought this far Umino."

Riku grinned, shaking the blond's hand, "I'm not as off-headed as you might think."

Roxas nodded, "We can go on dates, but if you touch me at all, I swear to God—."

Riku sighed, "Look, the most I'd do with you is hold hands, and I BARELY want to do that."

Roxas smirked, "It's a deal then Umino."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: yeahhh… I think that's the perfect place to end, nine pages of story…

Riku: that's a pretty long chapter.

Tke: eh, it's the usual amount of pages I write.

Riku: Well at least you don't do that one-four pages of writing and not update for like months…

Tke: … hmmmmm… I need to think of the next thing to update…

Riku: wasn't it going to be To Love Another??

Tke: … oh yeah… TLA's chapter is almost done…

READ AND REVIEW!!! REVIEWERS GET PLUSHIES OF ROXAS THAT HAS ACTUAL THROWING ACTION!!


End file.
